Labels to be attached on a plastic product are widely used nowadays on various commodities for speeding circulation, identification, confirmation and classification of products. Conventional labels to be attached on a plastic product and identifiable by a wireless detecting device are generally have a soft circuit board with its outer surface adhered with a wireless identifiable chip, and then the soft circuit board is adhered on an object or a commodity, and the outer surface of the soft circuit board is coated with a protective layer for protecting the wireless identifiable chip from destroyed or wearing.
The drawback of the conventional labels provided with a wireless identifiable chip is manual work for gluing the protective layer on the soft circuit board, which needs much manual labor to worsen productive efficiency and raising its cost.